


You're definently Intimidating

by UnsureBeans



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsureBeans/pseuds/UnsureBeans
Summary: It’s a regular night at the shop where Keishin works until he gets a surprise visitor.
Relationships: ukatake - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	You're definently Intimidating

It was early one evening on a Friday when they met for the first time. Keishin Ukai had been stocking the shelves at the Sakanoshita shop that his mother owned and where he worked after school and on weekends. Keishin was a studant at the nearby Karasuno highschool and played volleyball for the club as a setter. He had finished practice not that long ago and was humming along tiredly with the light music that played throughout the store. He was unaware that tonight would be very different from other nights he spent working late at the shop. His mother had left the shop a little while after he had arrived, nights were slow so there was no reason for the both of them to stay so he was the only one at the shop. 

He had been working on putting some snacks onto the shelf when the bell above the door chimed. He glanced over to see someone with dark hair rush in and seem to hide in between the aisles. That's strange. He slowly put down the bag in his hand and peeked around the side of the shelf. He stared at the person that had just entered the shop. He was fairly short and wore glasses. He seemed out of breath and was moving the fingers on one of his hands together as he paced around in front of the shelf. Keishin stared, what was he doing?

The guy seemed to feel Keishin's eyes on him and turned to stare back at him, "Uh sorry, am I disrupting your work?" He had stopped pacing and moved his shaking hand to grab the back of his neck. " I can uh," He glanced out the window, "leave."

"Uh, no, you're fine," Keishin shook his head coming back to his senses. He moved back to the shelf he was stocking and heard a small "Okay," come from the stranger. He usually recognized everyone who came into the store, they were mostly students and people who lived around here but he didn't recognize this guy. He also seemed very strange, rushing into the store and hiding like that, maybe something was wrong. Keishin thought for a moment and turned back to look at the strange guy, "Uh, are you alright?" 

The guy turned to face Keishin again, he had been staring out the window from behind the shelf, "Uh yeah, I'm fine." The guy smiled a bit and fiddled with the snacks that were lined on the shelf in front of him, "Just looking for some chips." 

"Uh, next aisle over," Keishin vaugley gestured and the guy let out a little chuckle as he moved to where Keishin directed, "Uh yeah, thanks." 

Keishin went back to stocking once again and made sure to keep an eye on the strange guy who was now picking up several different bags and moving them around, seeming to compare them. His mom had warned him that people might try to steal from the shop and he wasn't about to let that happen. 

Nearly a minute had passed and the guy still hadn't chosen a bag of chips and Keishin became even more suspicious. This was really odd. The bell chimed a couple times and Keishin looked up to see two boys walk into the store, chatting darkly and looking not very pleasant. He looked back over to the strange one who had come in earlier and saw his eyes widen as he moved further into the asile, hiding. He watched as one of the boys, the taller one, swiftly made his way through the store peering in between every asile. He had a mean look about him and Keishin had a bad feeling start to bubble in his stomach. Something was definently about to happen. 

The tall boy stopped when he made it to the aisle where the odd boy with glasses was hiding. The stranger's eyes seemed to narrow and he moved quickley towards the dark haired boy. 

"Takeda!" He shouted as he grabbed the boy by his collar. The other boy in the store rushed over to where the one who shouted was. This was bad. 

Keishin dropped the bag he was holding, he was not about to let somone get beat up in his shop, his mom would kill him. He shoved himself in between the boy with glasses and the tall one. He grabbed the tall boy's arm and pushed the boy with glasses backwards, breaking the hold the tall one had on his collar but also sending the other straight into the stock cart. 

"No fighting in my shop!" The boy that was behind the tall one seemed to take a step back, Keishin could look quite intimidating if he wanted to. The tall one wrenched his arm out of Keishin's grip and glared at him. Keishin glared right back at him, and neither moved for a long moment. The tall boy turned his head and glared behind Keishin at the boy with glasses who was lying on the floor surrounded by an assortment of snacks. 

"Tomorrow Takeda. You'll pay for it." The boy turned and stopmed out of the store the other three boy followed him out glaring at Keishin and the dark haired boy, Takeda? Keishin watched as the boys disappeared outside and turned to look at the boy on the ground. 

As he made eye contact with Keishin he seemed to snap back to reality and scrambled to get up, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make such a mess." He slipped on a bag and fell down onto a knee, popping another bag open and cursed. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I made such a mess. I'm so sorry."

Keishin dropped down to look the boy in the face, "Are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine, I'm so sorry I've caused so much trouble." The boy's voice shook as he scrambled to grab the food that had come from the popped bags. 

"Hey, are you sure? You cracked your knee pretty hard." 

"I'm alright, it's fine." The boy tried to lift his hand to wave him off but ended up dropping it quickly to support himself and keep his knee off the groud.

Keishin shook his head a bit and extended his hand, "Here come on, let me get this."

The guy looked up at Keishin for a second, then dropped his head a bit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it right now, come on," Keishin moved his hand to be in the boy's line of sight. This was definently not how he thought tonight would go.

After a moment the boy grabbed his hand and stood, the leg of the knee he hurt barely brushing the ground. He allowed himself to behind the checkout counter and sat on the stool that Keishin had directed him to and disappeared into the employee's only area.

"I'm Keishin by the way, Keishin Ukai." He called out to the other boy as he searched for an ice pack in the kit.

"Uh, Ittetsu Takeda." 

Keishin walked out with an ice pack that was covered in a cloth and handed it to the boy, Ittestsu Takeda.

"Here, ice pack." He leaned against the wall and watched as the boy carefully rolled up the leg of his pants, wicing here and there. "How bad is it?" 

"Uh, kinda swollen I think, but alright." He stared down at his knee and avoided Keishin's eyes.

Keishin hummed and moved to grab a broom and dust pan. He walked over to the asile with the mess and sighed a bit. He set the cart up and moved it aside as he picked up the still intact bags and put them back on the cart.

"I'll, uh, pay for the ones I popped." Keishin looked up and over at the boy, he was still leaning over his knee and was holding the ice pack he gave him to it.

"Alright," a quiet moment passed as Keishin grabbed the broom and started to sweep. "So, what was that all about?" He glanced over at the boy as he asked the question for a quick second before turning back to sweeping.

"Oh, I, uh," The boy chuckled a bit uncomfortably, "I pissed them off a bit."

Keishin smirked, "Well I kinda figured that. What'd you do?" He turned to look at the boy and made eye contact with him as the boy looked up and over at him. Keishin leaned over a bit on his broom and gave a polite smile, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, well," the guy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and smiled a bit, "They're in my school's volleyball club and I'm kind of the water boy, second manager kinda," Keishin nodded to encourage the boy to continue, his ears perking up at the word volleyball. 

"Well after we got here, uh, we have a practice match with a couple schools over here, we were unpacking the bus. I was helping the our girl manager, Yua, with getting all the bags and one got caught so I asked for her help and it ripped and clothes went everywhere. So I went and asked whose bag it was and Kaito said it was his so I went to show him and apolagize and, he doesn't like me much anyway, but then he saw Yua trying to fold up his boxers and put them back into his bag he got so embarresed. He likes Yua, so he and Reo have been chasing after me cause I embarresed him in front of her, so." 

His story faded out and a moment passed before Keishin started to laugh. Loudly. Takeda jumped at the sudden noise but started to chuckle too. 

"They're trying to beat you up because of that?" Keishin asked between laughs. 

"Yeah," Takeda chuckled, "You should've seen his face, he was so mad." 

The boys laughed to themsleves for a moment and Keishin wnet back to sweeping, chuckling as he did so. He threw away the mess and brought a chair out from the employee's only area and sat near Takeda, an amused smile still playing on his face.

"So, you said you were here for some practice matches, what school do you go to?" He leaned his head back against the wall looked at Takeda who looked a lot more comfortable now than before.

"Wakutani Minami." 

Keishin's eyes wided slightly, "You're from Wakutani? We've got a practice match against them this weekend!"

"Oh, do you play volleyball?" Takeda shifted on the stool and tilted his head a bit.

"Yeah, for Karasuno. I'm a setter."

"Karasuno, yeah, we play you guys on Sunday right?" 

"Yeah. So how is Wakutani, what're you guys good at?" Keishin shifted and locked eyes for a moment with Takeda.

"Uh well, I don't think I'm supposed to tell that to our competition." Takeda smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Keishin chuckled, "Oh so that's how it is." He smiled at Takeda then looked smug, "Well it's the least you could do for causing me all kinds of trouble, y'know." 

Takeda leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling, "Ugh, I said I was sorry and offered to pay for the popped ones, what more do you want?" He seemed to whine but he had a smile on his face that seemed almost playful. 

Keishin chuckled at the guy, he definently seemed a lot different when he wasn't frantically apologizing.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Takeda looked over at Keishin, "How much do I owe?"

"Well," Keishin stood and stretched, "You popped four bags so that's about 10.22." He made his way around Takeda to the register and leaned against the counter staring in his direction.

"Alright," Takeda grabbed his wallet from his pocket and handed Keishin a couple dollars, "Sorry again for all that."

Keishin rang him up and grabbed out the change. "Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of." He handed Takeda back his change and made his way back to his stool on the other side of him. "How's your knee doing?"

"Uh," Takeda removed the ice pack from his knee and winced, "Not as bad as it could be but not great." His knee was still swollen but not as much as before. It was red and it seemed like a bruise was forming.

"Yeah. Do you want it wrapped, I've got some bandages?"

"Uh," Before Takeda could respond Keishin was already up and retriving the bandages. He came back with a roll of bandages and another stool which he set out of the way. 

"Do you know how to wrap it?"

Takeda shook his head, he may technically help out with the team but he definently wasn't the most knowledgable on anything related to game play or injuries.

Keishin smiled and knelt down to get a look at Takeda's knee, "A volleyball manager who doesn't know how to help with injuries," he chuckled a bit.

"Well I'm not even really a manager. I kinda just help carry stuff around and clean up the gym. Yua does all the important stuff, she knows way more than me." Takeda flinched as Keishin's fingers brushed against his knee.

"Sorry." Keishin muttered quietly, looking extremely focused on wrapping the knee properly. 

There was quiet for a moment as Takeda watched Keishin's hands work deliberatly and carefully around his knee.

"You act a lot different then you look." The observation left Takeda before he could debate whether or not to say it and he internally scolded himself.

Keishin let out a small puff of air that could've been a laugh and he glanced up at Takeda as he stopped his hands for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh," Takeda chuckled a little nervously, "Just you look kinda intimidating is all." Idiot Takeda. Why'd you have to say something like that.

Keishin finished up the bandage and looked up at Takeda, smirking, and raised a brow "What, so am I not intimidating?"

Dammit Takeda. He looked down at the Karasuno boy who still had a hand lightly resting on the end of the bandage. He could feel a slight tingle run through his body as he made eye contact with Keishin. He looked up and to the side and chuckled again, "No you're definently intimidating."

He watched through the corner of his eye as Keishin moved to sit on his stool and brought forward the other one, his head moved back to face him. 

"You should rest your leg on here, keep it elevated."

Takeda vaugley mumbled a yeah and moved his leg on top of the stool and readjusted himself on his stool.

"So if I am intimidating what exactly do you mean by I don't act how I look?" Keishin looked smug as he stared at Takeda. 

Takeda glanced up at Keishin and quickly averted his eyes, what was with that smug look? "Well, I guess people who look intimidating are seen as mean, and you don't act mean." Takeda's statment almost sounded like a question. 

"Oh so it wasn't mean when I yelled at those guys to stop fighting in my store?" Keishin sounded very amused and his face definently matched his tone. He had a smug smile on his face and looked quite pleased with himself.

"Alright, I guess." Takeda finally looked up again, "But you were doing it to help me, so that's not very mean."

Keishin leaned his head back against the wall again, and gazed almost sleepily over at Takeda. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but don't go telling people. I've got a reputation to keep here at Karasuno."

Takeda smiled a bit and he felt a slight warmth run through his face, "Alright sure."

Keishin closed his eyes and Takeda took a moment to take a good look at the other boy. His hair had been shaved close to his head and he could definently see that he played a sport. He was built well from what Takeda could see, he was broad and looked fairly muscular, he definently could see how he'd have an intimidating reputation at school. Takeda could feel his ear get warm felt another tingle go throughout his body. Takeda you idiot, not now. You barely know him, he's just good looking is all.

Takeda attempted to smother the smile that was starting appear on his face and ran a hand over his face and sighed a bit.

"You alright there Takeda?"

Takeda nearly jumped at the sudden question, "Yeah, I'm alright. Oh, and thanks for helping me out, uh..." He trailed off.

"Just call me Keishin, everyone else does." Keishin gave a small smile to Takeda.

"Well, thanks for your help Keishin."

"It's no big deal, if I hadn't helped you my mom would've given me hell for it." They both chuckled a bit.

"You don't have to leave right now if it hurts. I was gonna finish putting stuff on the shelves and then lock up. If you're not to far I can help you home." 

"Oh, uh, yeah. We're not too far, our coach has family over here so that's where we're staying." 

"Alright, give me a little bit of time and I'll help you there." Keishin stood from his stool and made his way back to the asile he had been stocking quite a while ago. There was a few long moments of quiet before somebody spoke again. 

"Hey, uh, Takeda how about you tell me about your team since I would've been done with this a long time ago if you hadn't made such a mess," his voice was playful. Keishin peeked around the corner of the aisle at Takeda, "To pay me back for all the trouble, y'know." 

Takeda giggled a little at the sight of Keishin peeking around the corner but quickly cleared his throat, "Alright, to make up for all the trouble."

"Well our receiving is pretty good..." Takeda began to share his very limited knowlege about volleyball as Keishin turned back around the asile and got back to work.

As Takeda spoke, frequently taking breaks to mention how he wasn't the most informed about the sport, Keishin found himself smiling more and more. In the short time he had gotten to know a little bit about the shorter guy he had become kinda fond of him. He kept catching himself leaning against the cart more intent on listening and talking to Takeda then stocking the shelves.

Since stocking the shelves was starting to take longer than he thought they eventually moved on from volleyball to themselves, sharing little stories about them and their friends. As the time passed Keishin found himself more and more enamored with the guy. But that was crazy right. He barley knew him. Sure he was pretty, anyone could see that. He had very soft looking short hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes, even with the glasses Keishin could see that. His height seemed to increase how attractive Keishin found him too, he was small enough that Keishin thought he could comfortably rest his chin on his head. He was also just incredibly sweet, and kind of mischevious it seemed. Although the thing with his teamate had been an accident it seemed he was no stranger to pranks and tricks, according to his stories. The thought of having to stop their stories and say good bye made him a bit down, he wanted to keep talking to him.

Eventually he ran out of things to put on shelves and it was time to take Takeda home. It had gotten fairly late and Takeda was technically on a school trip so he did need to get back. Keishin put away his cart and led Takeda to his small yellow car parked behind the store. He hopped into the car and started to pull out of the lot when Takeda broke the quiet.

"Thanks again Keishin, for helping me out." Takeda flashed Keishin a small smile. Keishin felt a little drop in his stomach. So cute. No stop Keishin, you'll probably barley see him again, don't think those things. 

"You don't need to keep thanking me Takeda," he chuckled out , "It's fine I don't mind at all." 

The drive to where Takeda was staying was sadly going to be a very short one. The ride was quiet except for the light noise from the radio and it seemed to give off a progressivly saddening vibe. There wouldn't be much longer now before they were a their destination and Keishin desperatly wanted to make Takeda leave happy.

He started an attempt at conversation, "You're probably pretty hungry, you were at the shop for a long time," he chuckled a bit. The mood shifted a little when Takeda smiled over at Keishin who all of a sudden found himself a little distracted while trying to drive.

Takeda giggled a bit, "Yeah, I think I was at your store all evening." 

"Well at least you'll be able to eat soon, right?"

"Uh, I don't know about that," another little giggle, "The team is very first come first serve so I doubt there's much left, if anything."

There was a chance, "Well if you want, I know a little place that's still open, it's really close to where you're staying, probably a ten minute walk, we could eat there and I'll help you walk back." He may have been quick and bold to ask but his stomach was in knots, was it weird to invite him to eat right now?

"Yeah, if it's no trouble that'd be great."

"No trouble at all. I'm hungry too." His insides seemed to squirm, and he felt himself start to smile. Why did that make him so happy?

They arrived at the place Keishin had mentioned very quickly and he helped Takeda out the car and into the little restaurant. They took a seat and were attended to and ordered in a few minutes and started talking once again. Takeda hoped desperatly throughout their conversation that Keishin wouldn't notice the red of his face and ears that had set in as soon as he had asked if Takeda wanted to eat with him. It wasn't a big deal of course, Keishin was simply being nice, but it didn't stop Takeda's heart from racing or his face from flushing a bright red. 

He had really enjoyed hearing Keishin's stories back at the store and when it was time to leave, found himself half thinking about knocking over an asile to stay and talk longer, but definently decided against it. He wasn't completly sure what it was but as they spoke Takeda found himself more and more drawn to the guy. He wanted to hear more about him and spend more time with him, but it was strange. He'd only known the guy for a night and he'd caused a lot of trouble to even have the opportunity to get to know him and still. 

Takeda pondered over his feelings while he ate his food. They ate quietly for the most part, taking little breaks here and there to chat and as the end of their dinner grew near Takeda found himself wishing for a reason to stay, to keep talking. Eventually all their food was gone and they had to pay and Takeda had to get back. Keishin had offered to walk Takeda back instead of driving and Takeda was very glad for that. 

The walking started out fine enough a little twinge here and there from his knee but manageable. Keishin has originally said the walk would take around ten minutes, it took a bit longer then that. The two walked slowly as they talked seemingly trying to drag out the inevitable. 

"How's that knee doing Takeda?" Keishin had glanced over at Takeda whose occasional wincing turned into an expression of discomfort and pain. 

"Oh, um," Takeda looked up at Keishin, he was going to say he was alright but something in his expression let Takeda know Keishin wouldn't believe him. "It's, uh, starting to hurt a bit more now." 

Keishin let out a sigh, "Maybe we should've taken the car." 

"Well too late now," Takeda let out a laugh but it sounded strained.

"You can lean on me for support if you need, I'll hold you." 

Takeda could've sworn his ears lit on fire. Hearing that Keishin would hold him sent shivers throughout his entire body and he shuffled awkwardly. " Uh, yeah, I think that'd probably help." He muttered out, keeping his head turned away from the other boy, but he could almost swear he saw a smile form on the other's face from the corner of his eye.

They both stopped for a moment and Takeda leaned into Keishin's side and lifted his injured leg a bit off the ground. Keishin moved him arm to Takeda's side and under his arm. 

"Is that alright?" Keishin seemed to whisper from above Takeda's head. Takeda let out a feeble yes, his voice seemed to catch in his throat. They started off walking again. Keishin took great care to make sure Takeda stayed as comfortable as possible, unaware that according to Takeda he had seemingly decided that leaning against Keishin's side was the most comfortable place he'd ever been.

Throughout their dinner Keishin would become distracted by several things about Takeda. One was the way he'd tap his fingers against the top of the table. He didn't make a sound while doing it but Keishin became distracted all the same. He had small hands that could easily be covered by his own he'd noticed, and he would occasionally get the urge to reach out and hold one. He'd also noticed the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose would slip down when Takeda moved excitedly, completely engaged in his story telling. It'd make his heart jump a little each time he'd lift a hand to fix them, thinking for a moment that he'd reach for him. He also noticed the red flush of Takeda's face and the red of his ears, could he be blushing? Of course not, there was no way, maybe he wasn't feeling well. 

They had eaten and then left the little restaurant on their way to the house where Takeda was staying. They had made it about halfway when Takeda started to look really pained and so Keishin made a suggestion. 

"You can lean on me for support if you need, I'll hold you." And crazily enough, Takeda agreed. It was truely nervewracking having Takeda lean into his side, Keishein felt he could barely hear with his heart pounding so loudly. Once they were both in place Keishin barely rested his chin on top of Takeda's head, what a great height. He pushed back the urge to sigh and let out a breathy question, "Is this alright?" He had never felt so nervous, surely Takeda would here the strangeness of his voice and push away insisting he was fine to walk on his own. He wanted to hit himself, why did he have to act so weird with someone he hardly knew. What was it about Takeda that made him feel this way?

The walk went as smooth as it possibly could Keishin thought. There was some adjusting that had to be done every now and again but all together things went well, for Takeda at least. Keishin felt like a mess. Takeda was leaned so far into Kaishin's side he could feel every breath and his hair tickled his cheek and caused quite the distraction. Keishin felt that he had to catch himself multiple times from leaning in and taking in the smell of Takeda's shampoo. I mean it's not like you can sniff someone you've just met, that was weird.

Still, despite the nerves Keishin found himself very content with holding Takeda so close to him, he could only hope the other felt the same, or at least wasn't uncomfortable. 

Once they had gotten into a rhythm and got back to talking it didn't take long to reach the house where Takeda was staying. The boys came to a stop not far from in front of the house. Neither moved to seperate. A couple moments passed in silence before soemone spoke, the words seeming almost forced.

"Uh, so we're here. I should probably go in. We've got matches tomorrow and I kinda need to be there." He hadn't moved from his place in Keishin's arms but Takeda's words sounded like a goodbye. 

"Yeah," Keishin replied and still neither moved. "Um, how about I get your number so we can stay in touch even after the practice match?" Keishin's voice was quiet and questioning. 

Takeda seemed to perk up at that and finally moved to grab his phone, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Feeling imeanse relief at Takeda's enthusiasm Keishin smiled and grabbed his phone out as well. The two exchanged numbers and a couple of small smiles, promising to stay in touch.

Silence fell agin as the two stared off in oppisite directions, neither wanting to go but having nothing left to say. 

"Uh, well, goodbye Takeda." Takeda looked up to see Keishin staring at him arms slightly outstretched, waiting for a hug.

Takeda smiled, he wanted a hug. Takeda shuffled his way into Keishin's arms and wrapped his own around Keishin's back and slowly leaned his head more and more towards his chest until his cheek met the place where Keishin's heart was rapidly beating. Takeda took a shuddering breathe and sighed into place. This was nice. He was warm and comfortable, and although he felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire, it felt very right. Takeda seemed to almost hum in contentment, his mind going blank focused on nothing other then Keishin's heartbeat.

Keishin thought he had stopped breathing. His throat caught and his face heated more than it already was. Takeda was burried into Keishin's chest and had just let out something like a sigh. Could he, maybe? Keishin took in a breath and slowly turned his head and lowered his cheek to rest on top of Takeda's head. He gulped after a moment when Takeda didn't pull away and let out a breathe. They stood there a moment taking in each other's warmth, hearts beating and faces heated. Again Keishin's brething seemed to hitch as Takeda's arms wrapped around Keishin's back even more and he let out another sigh. Taking that as encouragement Keishin wrapped his arms tighter too. Another few moments passed and Keishin's mind went blank, he had no nervous thoughts plauging him, no uncertainty. He lifted his head just enough to turn it back straight, he leaned slightly forward and pressed a small kiss to the top of where Takeda's hairline was and rested his chin lightly on the top of the boys head.

Keishin's eyes shot wide open as he felt Takeda go stiff in his arms. What did he just do?

Takeda leaned back from his place in Keishin's arms, did he really just kiss him? One look at Keishin's face told him yes. His eyes were wide and he looked just as shocked as Takeda was at this act of affection. If it was possible Takeda's face went even redder at his thought. Maybe he could?

"Um," Keishin began.

"Thanks again for everything today, Keishin. It was a good time," Takeda smiled and his voice was quiet as he stared up at the boy in front of him. 

"Um," Keishin's voice was breathy as he started to smile back at the familiar words, "You don't have to thank me Takeda, it was no problem. And uh, I had good time too." Keishin finally raised his eyes to meet Takeda's. They stared at each other a moment breathing quietly and smiling in the darkness. Takeda moved his head to the side and Keishin's heart jumped. He felt a shiver run through his body and Takeda planted a small kiss on Keishin's cheeckbone. Takeda pulled back from Keishin's arms and took a step back, a smile played on his face. 

Keishin could practically feel his heart melt at the sight and the sudden affection, and warmth spread all through out his body. He chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Well I'm glad that wasn't awkward." He let out a nervous laugh. Takeda giggled at the sight, "Yeah, not awkward," Takeda had a big smile on his face and shook his head at the absurdness of the situation, "I'll see you Sunday Keishin."

Keishin's head rose and he let out a laugh, "Yeah see you Sunday." The two finally put some space in between them and Takeda made his way up to the house. "Make sure you rest your knee, alright? I expect you to be the best water boy out there on Sunday!" Keishin waved as Takeda looked back at him.

"And I expect you'll be the most intimidating one out on the court on Sunday." Takeda waved back and made his way inside, he couldn't get the smile off his face for the rest of the night.

Keishin chuckled and shook his head as he jogged back to his car ,still waiting in the restaurant parking lot. This was defienntly not how he thought the night would go but it was definently better.


End file.
